MYSTERY!
by Soleil-Disparu
Summary: (some spoilers) At first its all fun and games and then Loki begins to realize the truth... MYSTERY!
1. Prologue

Hee hee. This is my first attempt ever at writing a fanfic, I know the first chapter is kind of short. it's not really the first chapter; it's more of an intro or prologue. My friends have gotten me hooked : P so I hope everyone enjoys it!!!!  
  
MYSTERY!!!  
  
Prologue  
  
Mayura had just discovered the greatest mystery of all time. Of course, the first thing she did was run to the detective agency to seek loki's help. When she got there she found him sitting on the couch having a cup of tea. As usual, the only attention he gave her when she got there was to look up when she entered the room and then go back to his tea. But this didn't dampen her spirits. She sat down next to him and proved to tell him all about this new mystery. He didn't seem to be paying attention or care much for what she was saying, and if she didn't know any better she'd say he seemed somewhat bored. So, she started talking faster and louder.  
  
Loki couldn't help it, he was getting bored. His youthful body was beginning to become real tiresome. And well, Mayura's endless chatter could drive anyone to do something they would never have done under normal circumstances, especially since she was getting a lot louder and he could feel a big migraine beginning to hammer away at his skull. So, he kissed her, he just grabbed her chin and kissed her.  
  
It worked ~ Mayura sat still completely shocked and unable to say a word, for long enough to allow Loki to get up and walk away.  
  
. But something else also happened .something very .unexpected  
  
*I know it's kind of short, I'm sorry, but like I said before it's just the prologue. and yes don't worry I have lots more to write! You have not seen the last of me!!!! Hee hee. 


	2. Meeting under moonlight

Chapter One  
  
Was it a dream? Did it really happen? And if it did, then the fact that Lokis body grew had to be all in her mind, right? Yes, that had to be it! She could never have believed that a child would kiss her. Especially not Loki, someone who is about six - seven years younger than herself, therefore her mind just made him seem to grow up all of a sudden, right???  
  
She sat in shock for a little while and then finally decided that what ever happened and for what ever reason, she'd have to go find Loki and explain to him that he shouldn't do something like that and why not. Then, of course, she'd drag him to help her discover her big mystery.  
  
Loki never noticed the changes his body had just gone through until he walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Even then, it took him a while to realize what was wrong with the table - it had shrunk! Or -  
  
"Loki-sama! You've returned to your natural form!" Yamino exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"It would seem so." Loki answered, looking down at his body and then headed towards the door. Yamino gapped at Loki in wonder, "but . . . how?"  
  
"I'm not sure - I'm going to go out and see if I can get to the bottom of this," he stopped in the door way and turned around with a smirk, "Oh! And Yamino, please check on Mayura, make sure she's alright and send her home." Confused Yamino followed Loki outside, "Why, where is she?"  
  
"In my study."  
  
When Mayura finally got downstairs, she couldn't find anyone. She had searched everywhere and just as she was going to call out for Loki, Yamino popped up behind her asking her if she was alright.  
  
Startled, she turned around to face him. "Yes, I'm fine," she said and blushed as she remembered the kiss that Loki had given her; "Do you know where Loki is? He was here a little while ago and I had to talk to him."  
  
"He had to go out for a little bit, he didn't say for how long, but I'm sure if you come back after school tomorrow he'll be here," Yamino explained.  
  
"Oh okay. - Bye then," Mayura ran out the door. She wasn't really looking forward to talking to Loki about the kiss. To tell you the truth, she was a little embarrassed and she really didn't want to bring it up. That, and although Loki acted older than his actual age, he was still a kid, and Mayura didn't want to hurt his feelings.  
  
"Maybe I'll only bring it up if it happens again," Mayura thought, "but for now I'll leave it be." She still needed Loki's help to investigate her mystery, and she didn't want to wait till tomorrow. But then again, she was used to doing these sorts of things alone anyway, and she could just tell him all about it when she saw him tomorrow.  
  
Loki didn't mind getting his actual body back. He loved getting attention from the mobs of fan girls everywhere he went and he was sure that for what ever reason, who ever it was that returned him to his normal form, would confront him soon enough. In the mean time he decided that he could have some fun and wait for who ever to show up. That's when he saw Mayura run by.  
  
"Going to investigate her new mystery, no doubt," he thought with a sly smile as a brilliant idea developed in his head, "I think I could have a bit more fun than I originally planned." He began to follow her.  
  
"Now I'm sure the house was around here. . ." Mayura thought as she walked down the same street for the fourth time, "I mean, it has to be. . ." Giving up she decided to recheck her information with her source the next day. In the meantime, she turned around slowly; she'd have to find her way back home.  
  
After walking around for three hours she began to panic. She didn't know where she was, and her father was going to kill her when she finally got home. She was very late! With a sigh, she sat down on a nearby bench to rest her feet for a little while. As she did so she closed her eyes and tried to think, to try and recognize something she had passed and if possible, to remember how to get back to it if she did remember it.  
  
When she finally opened her eyes, disappointed in not remembering or recognizing anything, she noticed that someone was sitting next to her. Startled she looked him up and down. He reminded her of someone, recognizing him finally as someone she had accidentally bumped into, a little while back, at the pastry shop she suddenly got excited.  
  
"I know you!!! Well, you're the guy I bumped into a few days ago! At the pastry shop remember, I accidentally. . ." Mayura stopped speaking because he didn't seem as if he was paying any attention to her. She got up and stood right in front of him, lowering her head down to his level, "hello?"  
  
His eyes where so green, almost too familiar. She noticed a slight response, his eyes were now linked to hers and the corners of his mouth had curved just a little bit. She decided to try again, "I'm lost, and I was wondering if maybe you can bring me back to the pastry shop so that I would know where I was and be able to go home. My father is probably very worried and if it isn't any trouble for you -"  
  
He didn't really understand, but for some reason he had become quiet attracted to Mayura in that past few days. The annoying and loud school girl had now become beautiful as well. He smiled, well it would be interesting to see where this got him, so he leaned in closer to her face saying, "Of course I wouldn't mind," and then he kissed her. Out of shock she tried to take a step back and break the kiss but he quickly lifted his arms and embraced her, bringing her down upon his lap.  
  
The kiss was amazing, unlike anything she had ever experienced. What a day today had ended up being, but this was wrong. She didn't know this guy, not really anyway. She had only bumped into him once and even then they didn't say much to each other, but now, he just suddenly appeared and without saying much he just kissed her. She had to admit though he was very good looking, and she didn't really mind this except for the fact that he hadn't asked her first and the fact that she had to go home.  
  
When he finally came out of the kiss he whispered in her ear, "as long as you don't mind taking the long route home so that we can walk together a little longer rather than the shorter walk." She looked up at him in a daze and, completely forgetting about her father, simply nodded her head. 


	3. Missing

Chapter 2  
  
During the walk home, they didn't talk. Mayura was in too much of a shock, and Loki wanted to cherish one of the only times he has ever spent with Mayura in silence. He walked her all the way home, holding her by the waist, and sometimes gently kissing her temple. Her reaction was not what he had expected, but he liked it non-the less and was enjoying himself immensely. When they reached her place, he held her there for a few minutes, turning her around to face him and he touched their foreheads together.  
  
"I want to see you again, soon," and then he kissed her deeply, with such a passion that she had fallen week in the knees and he had to hold her up. When they broke away, she had to lean on him in order to stand.  
  
"Umm . . ." was all she could answer. He chuckled and walked her to the door, when she turned around to thank him and ask him who he was he was gone. She didn't understand, why wasn't she scared? She didn't know him, she didn't really know who he was, and she wasn't telling him off. She couldn't understand what was wrong with her. He did seem very familiar though, but then, she realized that it could just be because she's bumped into him before and no one forgets someone that good looking. She looked back again, hoping that maybe she can spot him standing outside somewhere, but he was nowhere to be seen. Turning around to go back into the house she found herself hoping that he'll be back soon, hoping that she will be able to see him again.  
  
What was he doing, he had never felt this guilty in his life. All he wanted was to have some fun, until he was turned back into his childlike form. Which was something else he did not understand . . . Not that he didn't appreciate it, but why was he turned back to his actual form, and why didn't who ever did this come and confront him yet? The strangest part was that he hasn't sensed anyone yet, or any kind of evil. He needed to know when this form would expire, so that he new how long he'd be able to spend time with Mayura like this. He didn't want to hurt her, if it went on too long and she fell in lo . . . What was he saying! A little fun never hurt anyone, and if she did fall in love, it wouldn't be his fault that she was so naïve, and well, she'd eventually get over it. But, then why couldn't he convince himself that this was true?  
  
She couldn't believe it! Two weeks had passed and that guy, whose name she still didn't know, hadn't shown up. To make things worse, her new mystery turned out not to be a mystery at all, it was all over the news. It seems that only some sort of gas leak caused the haunting and sudden combustion of a mysterious house. Also, she hadn't gone to see Loki ever since that awkward afternoon when he kissed her, which, she just realized, was the same day that she met that mysterious guy. That had been a very long and interesting day, she smiled to herself, and she couldn't believe that she really thought he'd come back. She should have known better that guys like that never come back. She dropped herself onto her bed feeling so stupid; she hadn't even gone to see Loki after school in the hope that her mystery man would come by looking for her. She felt so stupid. Hugging her pillow she decided to get a hold of herself and go visit the detective agency and tell them that she was still alive, besides she really missed Yamino's great cooking.  
  
Loki was getting worried. He felt like Mayura, but there was no better way to put it but to say that this whole thing felt like a big MYSTERY!!! Mayura had stopped coming to the detective agency after school, he was still in his actual form and it's already been two weeks. He decided that maybe he should pay her a visit.  
  
When Mayura had gotten to the detective agency, Yamino opened the door and when he saw her he seemed to be very amused, "Loki isn't here right now, but you can come in and I'll make you a little snack." A snack sounded really good.  
  
"Where did he go?" Mayura couldn't help but be curious, and she was hoping he wasn't investigating a new mystery because that would depress her even more; Loki on a big mystery hunt during the time that she hadn't come over. When Yamino didn't answer she got worried and pressed, "Is he out investigating a mystery with out me???"  
  
"Actually yes and no," Yamino chuckled, "but Mayura, you haven't come over in two weeks! Did you expect him to just sit here and refuse all our new clients and wait for you?"  
  
"No, but I'd be disappointed that I didn't get to see all the new mysteries!" She sulked.  
  
"Why haven't you come by to see us lately, I was starting to get worried," he set down a cup of tea in front of her as she sat down at the table.  
  
"Well, umm . . ." what was she supposed to say? She hadn't thought of this! Great, now she felt even more stupid than before. She didn't want to tell him the truth because it was too embarrassing, and she was sure if she just told him that she had too much schoolwork he wouldn't really believe her, because the last time that was the case she just did it here. And besides, when did she ever really do school work before investigating a good mystery? That's it! " My father hasn't been feeling well so I've had to take care of him." Never looking up at Yamino she took a sip of the tea, " this is very good!"  
  
When Loki reached the temple, it seemed as though no one was home, but the gate was open and the door was unlocked. He let himself in and started looking for Mayura. After a little while, he realized that there was really no one home. Where could she be? If she hasn't come to the detective agency and she hasn't been going home, then where is she? Could she have gone to investigate that mystery she was investigating when he had found her that night? Did she get lost again? But if that were true, her father would have come and accused him of putting her in danger because he never liked Loki much. Finally he decided he'd look around town for a bit and then if he didn't find her that he would go back home and get Yamino's and Fenrir's help.  
  
Loki came home very late. He could not find Mayura anywhere and before coming home he stopped by her house again, and she was still not there. He was about to go upstairs when he spotted something on the couch. As he came closer it began to stir, and he realized it was Mayura. He had been searching for her everywhere and the one place he never thought of looking for her was were she ended up being. It seems as though they both had the same idea, he smiled because he was happy that she was safe and felt silly for ever getting so worried. He covered her up with a blanket and sat down on a chair facing the couch and watched her sleep. During the silence, he began to realize that Mayura had probably come to see him, and was expecting to find him in his childlike form. When she wakes up in the morning she'll want to know where Loki is and why the guy from two weeks ago was in his house. He'd have to explain everything to her, and what scared and surprised him was that he was scared she wouldn't understand and never come back. He didn't want her to leave, he didn't want her to be mad at him and worse of all she didn't want her to hate him. He finally decided to stay right were he was and explain everything to her the minute she woke up. Hopefully she'd understand. He leaned back in his chair unaware that he was being watched by someone in the doorway, someone with a confident and accomplished smile dancing on their face. That person turned around and disappeared as Mayura's eyes began to slowly open.  
  
She had been dreaming of the strangest thing. And when she opened her eyes she thought she was still dreaming because she saw that guy from two weeks ago, but for some reason. . .  
  
"Loki?" 


	4. Kiss me

Chapter 3  
  
"Mayura, I. . ." Loki began.  
  
"I know." She interrupted him, "I don't know how but I think I know. I was dreaming and someone came to visit me in this great big palace and they told me everything, or at least I think they did." She sat up and seeing Loki's serious face she jumped up and yelled, "It's the biggest Mystery yet!"  
  
"Mayura. . . what exactly did this person tell you?" Loki became worried. Who had visited her in her dreams? What did they tell her and what did they want?  
  
"Oh, well he told me that you were a god and that you were banished into your childish form and that. . ." She suddenly stopped and looked at him as if he were someone else, "Loki?"  
  
"Yes, Mayura?"  
  
"Does this mean that that was you two weeks ago? You . . . you were that guy?" She sat back down.  
  
"Yes, Mayura, I was and still am that guy." He smiled, got up and sat down near her, "Do you realize how attracted to you I've been lately?" He gently brushed her cheek and leaned in, "now, I need you to tell me exactly what you were told in your dream," and he kissed her, deeply and passionately. Ever since the last time he had been longing to do so, but he had figured that he would let Mayura come to him and find out for herself who he really was. Only, she hadn't come. Now, finally he had her in his arms again and he swore to all the gods that he would never let her go.  
  
She didn't really understand, but yesterday afternoon she had fallen asleep on the couch while waiting for Loki. She didn't mean to, she had decided that if he didn't show up soon that she would go home and just return the next day, but instead she fell asleep and had that weird dream. The dream had been so unrealistic, but it felt more real that real, but then again dreams tended to be like that. Never the less, she remembered that she was sitting on a silver blanket in the middle of an endless field with no one else in sight when all of a sudden a violent wind had hit her and her hair had become untied and tangled. Then this figure appeared out of no where, and although he was wearing a dark cloak that covered his whole body and shaded his face and he seemed very dangerous, in the dream she new he wasn't, she new he was a friend and that he really didn't mean any harm. In a way, he almost seemed familiar.  
  
She tried to be mad at Loki, he never told her and he made her worry and feel extremely stupid for two weeks. And . . . She shoved him away from her, "Why didn't you come see me for two weeks?"  
  
She caught him by surprise and was able to push him away from her, but as soon as he realized what had just happened he just smirked and came even closer, wrapping his arms completely around her. She kept her hands on his chest, trying her best to keep him from going back into the kiss. As much as she enjoyed his kiss, she was slightly irritated with him. He hadn't come to see her for two weeks, leaving her alone to wonder if he was ever going to come back. He never told her that he was actually Loki, and now that she thought about it, that night two weeks ago was actually very embarrassing if her mystery man was actually Loki. How could he do that to her, taking advantage of the situation? And then there was that afternoon, when he kissed her as the child Loki. . . Loki wasn't a child! It was all starting to really hit her. She was becoming confused, although she now new everything, she didn't really understand how she new everything and why Loki never told her and why he did some of the things he did.  
  
As if he were able to read her mind, he leaned backwards dragging her down with him. They lay like that on the couch for a little while; Loki sprawled on his back with Mayura cuddled in his arms with her head on his chest. After a while, he kissed the top of her head and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Mayura. First of all, I thought you would come visit me and then I would explain everything to you. But then you never showed up and when I went to go look for you, you finally decided to come and see me. And now, somehow you had a dream that told you about me." He tilted her head up so that she was looking at him, "I truly am sorry."  
  
She couldn't help it. She wanted to be mad, but she was just too comfortable and he was just too sweet. She just couldn't do it, so she smiled and snuggled closer to him, "I know." After a moments pause she started to tell him everything that the figure in her dream had told her. When she finished he filled her in on what was not said, explained things she did not understand, answered any questions she had and of course making sure not to tell her things she didn't need to know.  
  
"So you say that the figure did not seem to be evil at all? It had a familiar sense and it's not as if it had told you anything wrong or negative against me. . ." deep in thought, Loki could not figure it out, it didn't sound like Odin. Who was it? Who had turned him back into his actual form and who had taken it upon themselves to explain mostly everything to Mayura?  
  
They had fallen asleep like this, cuddled together on the couch. Yamino couldn't help but smile, they went perfect together. He covered them with a thin blanket and closed the light before he went up to his own room.  
  
He was glad that Loki was happy and decided to make a sort of breakfast in bed, or in this situation couch, for Loki and Mayura. Smiling, he gently woke them up, placing their trays before them. "A special treat for you both" He almost sang and walked away. At the door he turned around, "Oh, and Mayura, I took the liberty in calling your school and telling them that you wouldn't be coming in today. You were already late and I did not want to wake you."  
  
"Arigatoo!" Mayura yelled out, she was very happy, she didn't like going to school and staying home with Loki would most probably prove to be a lot more interesting! Loki smiled knowingly at Yamino and thanked him as well without Mayura's noticing.  
  
After breakfast, they stayed on the couch for a little longer, just lying in each others arms and then Loki brought Mayura extremely close to him.  
  
"So, now I have you for the whole day. . ." he whispered into her ear and then kissed her passionately but Mayura stopped him.  
  
"Loki, we have to investigate the mystery! This is sooo exciting!" She was about to get up but Loki stopped her, "I can show you something even more exciting" and he moved his hands under her shirt gently caressing her skin up to her breasts, then dragging her towards him and kissing her neck.  
  
She enjoyed it. She didn't know what exactly he was doing but she really did enjoy it. She was about to give in when she suddenly realized, "Loki, but what if Yamino or someone else walks in?" He smiled internally, "He's used to it." Mayura jumped, but this time Loki was expecting it and he held her firm, at the same time as shifting them so that he would be more on top of Mayura than beside her.  
  
"What do you mean he's used to it? And either way, I don't care because I'm not!" Loki stopped for half a second and thought about this, "very well" he lifted her into his arms and carried her up to his room, kissing her the whole way there.  
  
Mayura was upset, but at the same time she didn't want him to stop. She tried to protest but he kept dismissing them. "What about the mystery?"  
  
Loki chuckled, "it can wait."  
  
"What did you mean that Yamino's used to it?" Loki didn't bother answering this question, knowing that no matter what he said would upset her. Instead he winked at her and just dropped her on his bed and started to unbutton her shirt. 


End file.
